


Kill For Me

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Heavy gore, Implied Underage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sadism, Serial Killers AU, Torture, fear kink, murder fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Just when Dean was feeling on top of the world it all came crashing down. He and Sam were finally a couple or as much of a couple as one can be with their brother, but now Sam was bringing home a girl. Dean would do anything that Sam asked for them to be together. He didn't need some dumb girl. Luckily or unluckily for Dean, she was nothing more than a prop in Sam's twisted game.





	Kill For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see the HEAVY GORE tag, because it's worth noting.
> 
> Also quick disclaimer, this is not a depiction of a healthy relationship. Don't manipulate people into killing for you. Not cool.
> 
> Totally and completely inspired by Kill4Me by Marilyn Manson.

_“Just us. You and me, Sammy.”_

_“Yeah, Dean.”_

_“No girls. No guys. Just us two.”_

_“Yeah, Dean. I mean it.”_

_“For real?”_

_Sammy smiled, then his stood on his toes to kiss his big brother. He'd felt so small wrapped in Dean's arms._

_“I never wanted anybody else but you.”_

That's what Sam had said. So why in the name of fuck was Sam walking home from school with a girl on his arm? He looked back a few times to make sure Dean was following, but otherwise he was ignoring his brother. The girl kept laughing. She kept snuggling closer to Sam. If she kept it up, they'd merge into one.

Dean walked with his hands in his pockets and his jaw clenched. There was practically cartoon smoke coming out of his ears. Why was Sam playing games with him? He promised they were going to be together and sure Dean knew it was wrong, but wasn't it just as fucked up for Sam to say something like that and then just turn his back? Dean's heart was in his hands, but it was tethered to Sam as surely as the rest of him was. He followed his brother home. The whole time he felt on the verge of tears.

Dean was glad their father had chosen to rent a trailer just outside of town because this was going to get loud. He could feel all the things he wanted to scream at his brother rumbling in his chest. Knowing Sam he'd have plenty to scream back. Dean felt some satisfaction knowing that if nothing else, they'd end up scaring the girl off. She wouldn't want to come home with Sam again. Fucking good riddance.

Sam unlocked the front door and let her in first. He tossed his backpack in beside the door, said something soft to her, then closed the door still standing on the outside.

Dean closed in. “What the hell, Sam!”

Sam stepped off the front deck and walked off toward the woods.

“Don't just walk away from me. Hey!” Dean grabbed his brother's shoulder and spun him around. Sam didn't even look annoyed and it was pissing Dean off all the more.

“I didn't want Shannon to hear us.”

“Oh the bitch has a name does she? You didn't even give a fuck enough to introduce us so I wasn't sure.”

“Dean, she's not a bitch. She's a nice girl.”

“Oh, so that's it then. She's the girlfriend and I'm what? Your mistress? Your side piece?” Dean was starting to sound a bit hysterical even to himself. He could feel the tears coming.

“Dean, you're my boyfriend,” Sam said calmly.

“Am I?! This isn't what having a boyfriend looks like, Sam! We promised! _You_ promised! No one but us. So, why the fuck is she here?”

Sam's lips stretched in a sinister grin. Dean couldn't remember ever seeing a look like that on Sam's face. It was downright damn sadistic.

“Would you kill for me, Dean?”

“What?” Dean stopped dead. It wasn't as if he were really moving before, but now he froze.

Sam took a step closer. His breath ghosted over Dean's face as he said it again. “Would you kill for me?”

Dean swallowed. “Yes.” The word hung in the air between them. Dean felt like the whole forest was listening. “Yeah, of course I would.”

“Anybody? Not just monsters. Anybody.”

Dean looked toward the house. He wondered if Shannon was watching from the window.

Sam pressed himself against Dean's front. His fingers caressed Dean's cheek drawing his brother's attention back to his cute teenage face. “Make a sacrifice for our love.”

Sam was serious. Dean could tell. He'd planned this. He'd waited until just the right moment. They were tucked away in the woods where no one would hear if things got noisy. He'd waited to tell Dean how he felt about him. Now he wanted Dean to prove it to him. Prove how much he loved him. Shannon was a nice girl, Sam said. She didn't deserve this. But that was the whole point wasn't it? She wasn't a monster in any sense of the word. What she was though, was an obstacle standing in between Dean and his brother. If he wanted Sam to keep kissing him with those sinfully sweet lips, his breathy little gasps, his preciously honest moans, he had to kill for his brother. If he ever wanted more than that... If he ever wanted Sam to truly love him... That's what it would take. Sam had said so little, but Dean knew the hidden meaning behind every word.

He took one look at his brother's face, giant hazel eyes peering up through thick bangs, and that was it. Dean turned on his heel and marched into the trailer.

The girl was sitting on the couch inside. She said something. Probably something like “Where's Sam?” but Dean couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own heart pounding. He had tunnel vision aiming straight for her throat and that's where his hands ended up. He squeezed and felt her windpipe start to give under his hands.

Pure warmth pressed against his back. The sweetest voice he'd ever heard whispered in his ear. “Look at what you're doing, Dean.” And he did. He could see her now. Her face was tomato red and starting to purple. Her nails were tearing the skin off his hands and there was blood, but he felt no pain.

“You're so good to me, Dean.” Sam sounded a little breathless. He was getting off on it. The only possible response was for Dean to enjoy it too.

A little shiver went through him. Dean moaned, “ _Sammy_.”

“Dean,” Sam said back. “Don't let her die yet.”

Dean's hands released like Sam had said some kind of secret code. The girl collapsed onto the floor. She wheezed and clenched her throat. Her windpipe was damaged to a point where she would likely pass out before long, unable to take in adequate air. Dean wondered if he should have been gentler. Maybe Sam wouldn't like it if she passed out.

Sam was nuzzling up against Dean's neck. His arms wrapped around his chest. Dean wondered if it was over. If that was just some kind of test and Sam was going to let him off the hook.

“I love you so much, Dean.” Sam squeezed his brother in a kind of backwards hug. “So, I'm gonna ask you again, because I want you to be sure. Would you kill for me, Dean?” This time when he said it it sounded like dirty talk. Low, sultry, dripping with arousal. Sam offered his brother a long knife.

Dean took it without hesitation. “Yes.”

He didn't pay any mind to the girl crying and sobbing and trying to crawl away from them even as he grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her across the floor. He picked her up by the bicep and set her against the wall, then he took the knife and pinned her there by the throat. She choked. Her body shuddered. Those last pulses of life shook her limbs. It was like watching an insect die.

Sam moaned behind him. “Shit, Dean. I can't believe you fucking did it.”

“This is what you wanted, Sammy.”

“Yeah.” He moaned again. “You're so fucking perfect, Dean. I always knew you were. Now, you're mine.”

Dean spun around and stalked toward his brother. His clothes were spattered with blood. “And you're fucking mine, Sam.”

He practically pounced on the boy knocking him over onto the floor. He needed his lips on Sam's like his mouth held the last bit of oxygen in the room. If his grabbing hands were anything to go by, he clearly felt the same way, but he wouldn't fucking stop talking.

“I can't believe you- you actually- Dean-” he gasped between kisses. “You killed her- I asked you to- and you killed her-”

“Yeah, Sammy. Anything for you.” Dean stopped his frantic kisses to make sure his brother was done blabbing.

“ _Dean_.”

\--- 4 Years Later ---

“Happy birthday, Sammy.”

“You kidnapped a detective for my birthday?”

“I caught her taking pictures of us back at the diner. They can't know we were here until we're gone.”

Sam looked at the tall blonde stretched down the length of their bed. Dean hadn't allowed her much comfort in the way he bound and gagged her showing just how much she'd pissed him off. It made Sam smile.

In the last few years, Sam had sprung up taller than his brother and he was getting to be broader and stronger, too. Neither of them had any complaints to be made. Especially at times like this as Sam grabbed his brother by the leather jacket and threw him down beside the panicked detective. They were spurred on by her muffled screams as they shared a violent kiss.

Sam paused, cutting his eyes at the woman. “Do we have time before they track her down?”

“I took her cell phone down to the bus station and slipped into the pocket of someone heading out west. When they notice her missing, they'll try tracking her phone and end up very far from where they're going to find her body.” Dean smiled, obviously very pleased with himself.

Sam moaned. “So, we have time then.”

“All the time in the world.”

“Good. Because I want to fuck you while you kill her for me.”

Dean grinned. His brother's sadism had become contagious over the years. “Anything you want, Sammy.”

Sam reached into Dean's coat pocket and pulled out the gold handled switch blade they'd bought to commemorate their first kill. He pressed it into Dean's hand with a sinister smile. Then, he shoved the jacket down Dean's arms. Dean's clothes came off slowly, one article at a time. Sam liked to drag things out. He liked to listen to the terrified whimpers of their victims as frantic fearful thoughts swarmed their minds. He liked to taste the panic in the air.

Sam placed delicate kisses along the column of Dean's neck. “This is the best birthday present.”

“Better than a Los Vegas strip show?”

Sam laughed. “So much better.” He nipped Dean's bottom lip. “I want you on top of her.”

Dean got in position like he was told. The detective thrashed, but only served to damage her own wrists. She was screaming, eyes wide and throat hoarse. Sam crawled up behind his brother and Dean could feel that hard on at his back twitch. Sam let her scream a moment longer before he shushed her, pressing a finger to her lips. The woman sobbed, but stopped her screaming and thrashing long enough to listen.

“Relax, we aren't going to rape you. We don't do that.” She whimpered. Her entire body trembled. “We are going to hurt you, though.” Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's chest. He was rutting against his ass and Dean knew he was getting off on watching her cry. Sam moaned into his brother's ear.

Dean flipped open his knife. Sam buried his face in his brother's shoulder. Dean smiled to himself, enjoying what an excited puppy his brother could be. He waited until he knew Sam was watching, then placed the blade gently against the skin between her collarbones. He pressed the blade into the skin and dragged it down slowly at an angle, ended below the left breast. Sam's fingers dug into his skin as he shook.

“ _Deeper_ ,” Sam breathed and Dean pushed the knife in deeper. He dragged it down the woman's rib cage making a single clean line. Blood gushed to the surface then began to slow. The detective's eyes rolled back in her head.

The sharp sound of a slap was almost startling as it broke the melodious sounds of moaning. Sam's palm struck the side of the detective's face stopping her from fainting. Dean's own cock was throbbing in the face of Sam's cruelty. It wasn't fun for him if they didn't feel every second of it.

Sam's hand slid down from the woman's face to her chest. He swiped his hand through the pool of blood on her skin. Dean shivered knowing where that blood was going. Sam had his own way of taking trophies that other serial killers couldn't rival. Sticky wet fingers found Dean's entrance. He shifted his position to give Sam more room and relaxed letting two fingers slip inside. Sam's hand came back for more to coat Dean's insides with living blood. Once there was enough blood, Sam's fingers came out to be replaced with his cock. Dean's knife hand slipped as he was filled, making a shallow cut across the stomach.

Sam's finger's latched onto Dean's hips. He fucked him slow and deep leaving Dean room to keep cutting without slipping again.

“More,” Sam ordered.

Dean held the knife steadily again. First, he made a cut across her cheek, marking where Sam's hand had been. Then, lower, cutting through the muscles of her abdomen. Sam was losing self control as he watched his brother work. His hand wrapped around Dean's cock making sure to stroke it with plenty of blood. Neither of them was going to last much longer.

He made a much deeper cut than before, cutting straight down through each layer of skin, then across making a deep gash above the liver. She would bleed out soon. Watching them died always tipped Sam over the edge. Though, he was surprised when Sam took the knife from his hand.

Then, Sam took Dean's hand in his, palm to back. He guided his hand down under the woman's skin through the cut above her liver. They pushed up under her ribs and between her lungs where they grasped her still beating heart in their hands. It was weak and struggling, barely holding on. Hands wrapped around a human heart they each came as Sam closed Dean's fist, squeezing the muscle until it was crushed in their grasp.

The pair disentangled themselves and looked at the mess they made.

“Well, Sammy,” Dean said. “I think today is the day we add arson to our resumes.”

“I think you mean our rap sheets.”

Dean shrugged. “Same thing.”

“Let's do it tomorrow.” Sam wrapped his brother in a backwards hug and pulled them down onto their sides on the bed. “I'm tired.”

“It's gonna stink.”

“A quick nap.”

“Dude, there's about to be so much more than blood in this bed.”

Sam groaned. “You don't have to be pretty _and_ smart.”

“Well, it's your birthday so it's up to you if you want to sleep here or not.”

Sam sighed. “Shower first, then arson.”

Dean turned and kissed his brother. “You got it. Happy Birthday, baby.”


End file.
